An example of a shaving device comprising a body portion, and a shaving head having at least one cutting unit and a holder as described above is known from WO 2006/067721. The shaving device is a so-called rotary shaving device, i.e. a shaving device in which the internal cutting member comprises a ring-shaped support portion which is provided with a number of cutting blades, wherein the support portion is driven such as to rotate during operation of the shaving device. In the example known from WO 2006/067721, the shaving head of the shaving device is equipped with three cutting units. The external cutting member of the cutting units is shaped like a cap which serves for covering the internal cutting member, which is intended to be used for contacting portions of skin to be subjected to a shaving action, and which is provided with openings for letting through hairs from the portions of skin to the cutting blades of the internal cutting member. It is understood that a main function of the external cutting member is avoiding direct contact between the cutting blades of the internal cutting member and the portions of skin, so that skin damage is prevented.
The shaving device comprises means such as a motor for driving the internal cutting members. Proper use of the shaving device involves movement of the shaving device in such a way that a surface of the external cutting members glides over portions of skin. In the process, hairs protruding from the skin are continuously caught in the openings of the external cutting members and are cut through as soon as they are encountered by the moving cutting blades of the internal cutting members, wherein edges of the openings of the external cutting member serve as counter cutting edges.
In each of the cutting units, the external cutting member is suspended relative to the holder through a suspension member. The suspension member has a generally circular shape, and is tiltable relative to the holder about a tilting axis. The three cutting units are arranged in a symmetrical configuration about a central axis, and means for driving the internal cutting members of the cutting units comprise a central drive shaft, a gear wheel arranged on the drive shaft, and a gear wheel per cutting unit. The central gear wheel is arranged such as to engage all three gear wheels of the cutting units and drive these gear wheels. The tilting axes of the suspension members of the cutting units extend in an area where the gear wheels of the cutting members engage the central gear wheel, i.e. in an area closer to the circumference of the cutting units than to a central position.
Although the use of the shaving device known from WO 2006/067721 yields good shaving results, there is a need for further improvement. A number of disadvantages appear to be associated with the shaving device. For example, when the shaving device is applied for a shaving action on the face, following the facial contours involves tilting movements of the suspension members of the cutting units about their tilting axes. In the process, it appears that a reaction on the skin involves a sliding effect, which results in frequently changing stretching and compressing of the skin. Furthermore, there appears to be a non-uniform skin pressure distribution between skin and cutting units. Also, it is only possible to closely follow purely convex and concave contours.